The current invention relates to automatic electric circuit breakers, particularly those equipped with a bell alarm switch and breaker lockout accessory.
Automatic electric circuit breakers, particularly those of the industrial type, are often equipped with so-called bell alarm switches which operate to complete a signal circuit and thus "sound" an alarm at a remote location to indicate that the circuit breaker has operated to interrupt its circuit. Typically, the alarm is for the benefit of service personnel to alert them to the existence of an abnormal condition requiring prompt corrective measures. The bell alarm switch is normally adapted to be actuated only when the circuit breaker is tripped automatically because of an overcurrent condition, and not when the circuit breaker is manually opened via its operating handle or when the circuit breaker is manually tripped.
When the circuit breaker has been tripped automatically, it is important that it not be reclosed until the abnormal circuit condition precipitating the trip function has been corrected. Unauthorized reclosure of the circuit breaker before or during correction of the abnormal condition can produce harmful consequences to equipment and service personnel.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an automatic electric circuit breaker which is equipped to discourage unauthorized reclosure after it has been tripped automatically due to an overcurrent condition.
A further object is to provide a circuit breaker of the above character which includes a bell alarm switch actuated automatically upon tripping of the circuit breaker due to an overcurrent condition.
Yet another object is to provide a circuit breaker of the above character which is equipped with a combined bell alarm switch and breaker lockout accessory.
An additional object is to provide a circuit breaker of the above character wherein the breaker lockout function can be readily defeated by authorized personnel upon having corrected the cause of the overcurrent condition.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.